The instant disclosure is directed to reagent kits and, in particular, reagent kits for analyzing apparatus.
Reagent kits are used in analyzing apparatuses performing a multitude of, e.g., biochemical tests, on a multitude of mostly fluid samples. Therein, the different reagent containers of a reagent kit can, e.g., contain reagents that are needed for one and the same test to be carried out by the analyzing apparatus.
The number of different tests that can be performed by one and the same analyzing apparatus as well as the number of samples that can be tested per hour are key figures defining the performance of the analyzing apparatus. Such figures depend on the number of different reagents and thus different reagent containers that can be provided on the analyzing apparatus.